


G.U.Y.

by corpsepride



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsepride/pseuds/corpsepride
Summary: Akira gives Seidou a blowjob in the office. That's it.
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	G.U.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna put all these smut one shots into a collection LMAO I literally have another one in my drafts rn. I'll write something NOT explicit eventually... I'm just horny and Akira is my emotional support femdom 😭

Akira had Seidou pinned to the wall with her knee between his legs to hold him in place. She kissed him sloppily once, twice, and three times, only parting with him to gasp for breath and dive back in. His breath was hot against her lips, he squirmed beneath her grip, and he tried to grind against her knee impatiently while she took her sweet time kissing down his jaw and attacking his throat with her teeth. 

"Mado," Seidou gasped, his hands grabbing for her hips to pull her body closer, "C'mon, I—"

"You're so impatient,  _ Takizawa _ ," she interrupted while putting extra emphasis on his name. Seidou glares at her for a moment, but his expression quickly falls when she shifts her knee and grinds it into him, which forces a moan out of Seidou's mouth and causes him to grip her shirt tightly in his hands. She chuckles, "You're pretty sensitive, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Seidou hisses. He bites his lip and watches as Akira tears at his belt and her hands invade his slacks. His breath hitches in his throat while she tugs them down his thighs just enough to leave him exposed. He was already throbbing and dripping wet, and Akira found satisfaction in that. She smirks and watches his expression while she flattens her fingers against him and massages down his cunt, which reduces him to a gasping, whining mess while he buries his face in her shoulder.

"Fuck," he hisses, his thighs trembling while Akira continues to tease him. She chuckles and continues her motions, and she keeps them  _ agonizingly _ slow. It brought her immense satisfaction knowing just how easily she could make Seidou lose his composure. He was practically begging her to fuck him, but she knew he was too stubborn to say the words. She toyed with the idea of forcing them out of him, but she figured he'd already had enough of her teasing.

Akira kisses his neck and hums while her fingers slip inside of him. He gasps and his hands travel up her back, and he holds onto her for dear life. It was almost cute. While she began to pump her hand into him, her thumb pressed against the head of his little cock to further stimulate him. He went slack-jawed and let out a shaky moan.

"A-Akira," Seidou whimpers while he bsgins to roll his hips on her hand; desperate for more. Akira pulls away from him briefly and they lock lips again. Seidou kissed her sloppily, his tongue rough against hers while his mouth barely stayed closed with all his little mewling and gasping. When they broke away, they remained connected by a string of saliva; then broken by Seidou's heavy breaths. Akira kisses his lower lip and then his jaw, and she pulls her hand out of him.

Seidou begins to protest, but quickly silences himself when she drops to her knees and places an open-mouthed kiss on his dripping hot cunt. He spreads his legs and presses his hands against the wall behind him while he watches her in anticipation. Akira drags her tongue along his slit, and uses her thumb to push back the foreskin on his swollen bud. Her tongue swirls around it and one of Seidou's hands almost immediately shoots to grab a fistful of her hair. 

She liked the way he tugged at her scalp. She didn't tell him to stop even when she winced in pain, and she continues to service him with her mouth. Akira kisses him again and pulls back with a loud  _ smack  _ of her lips off his cunt, and then he begins to lick and suck while her fingers pressed into him again. She could fit two, then three, and she relished in his warmth and the way his walls clenched around her. She curls her fingers and waits for his reaction.

Seidou gasped loudly and cried, "There! R-Right there!" He couldn't help but grind against her and grip her hair tighter while his legs trembled and his chest heaved. His entire body was on fire, and he desperately wanted to cum. Akira was well aware. She pressed  _ hard _ into his g-spot, and continued to pump her hand while she worked him over with her tongue. Seidou's breaths became shorter and he couldn't contain himself. He openly and shamelessly gasped her name over, and over, begging her for more and hissing obscenities every few gasps. 

Seidou rolled his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. His jaw remained slack and his tongue hung out of his mouth. "A-Ah, fuck, fuck, I… I'm close," he gulps and balls his free hand into a fist, "fuck,  _ Akira… _ "

He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly his vision became clouded with stars. The tightening in his core finally released and his entire body went slack against the wall, now barely able to keep himself up. Thankfully, Akira was kind enough to let her support himself on her weight when she stood. She wipes her mouth on her sleeve and plants a kiss on Seidou's nose.

"You were such a good boy for me," she purrs, smirking as Seidou averts his gaze. She places her hand on his cheek and brushes her thumb over his lip, his breath still hot and heavy. "You've never called me Akira before."

"H-Haven't… I..?"

"No," she kisses him on the lips. When she pulls back, she mumbles against them, "But that's not a bad thing… I could get used to it."

"Yeah, well," he pants, "it'd be… kinda weird… if we were… fucking… and y'know… we weren't on a… first name basis..."

Akira rolls her eyes with a smile, "Oh, you think so? Plenty of people have casual sex without even knowing each other's names."

"It's different… with you," Seidou replies, "It's more than that…" Akira's blushes and rests her forehead on his. "You really think so, huh?"

"Of course…"

She laughs and begins to tug his pants back up, to which he's thankful for. While she buckles his belt she purses her lips for a moment before speaking again, "I guess it's strange we haven't even been on our first date."

"What, are you asking me to dinner right after you gave me a blowjob?"

"I might be. If you'd settle on a time before 8, that is."

Seidou laughs and shakes his head. He sighs blissfully, and holds her cheek in his hand. The two of them make eye contact and he smiles, "Sure. That'd be great, Akira."

"Thanks, Seidou…"


End file.
